On To Shinzo!
by callmechase
Summary: OMG! IT'S CHAPTER 9! haha did you people miss me? yeah, right. YEAH WELL SUKI IS UP TO SOMETHING! BUT WHAT? The world may never know...
1. Something Important, I Guess

Hi! This is my first Fanfic so don't be too mean... Just tell me if it's bad or good in a nice way!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shinzo or any of its' characters...even though it would be nice to own at least Mushra...tear tearDon't sue... you won't get much from me... Oh yeah! sorry for saying CVS and Splash Down...I say sorry too much... you'll see that later on...

Authors note: Yo! I added 2 new characters... sorry if you don't like characters that are not really in the story -----**SEE? I TOLD YOU!**... I know some people who don't... well... Maybe I should tell you a little about them...

Suki: is a human girl...something happened to her while she was buying a mood ring in CVS. She likes one of the boys... KUTAL! yeah right... sorry Kutal... She hates Yakumo hint hint okay... now you really should know which boy she likes...She's a little too childish and emotional... She can also read peoples minds, enter their bodies, and tell the future...when she tells the future, she doesn't know exactly what will happen... just pretty much what it is... e. g. ( ---does anyone know what the "g" stands for?) if something bad is gonna happen, all she knows is that it's bad...

Momo: She is Suki's best friend and something strange happened to her when she was at Splash Down...She also likes on of the boys... you should know...She's more serious and less emotional than Suki. She can also read peoples minds, enter peoples bodies, and tell the future just like Suki...

Okay... you should also know that i do this too much:... yeah...

I hope you like it! oh yeah... the first chapter ain't so exiting...just read the 2nd chapter even if you don't like the 1st... PLEEZE? Ok... I finally start...

Chapter 1: Important Stuff, I Guess...

Yakumo, the boys and the kittens have just beat the bird queen, Rusphene and are on their way to Shinzo.

Mushra: I'm so hungry!(Stuffing food into his mouth)

Sago: Whoa Mushra! I can tell!

Kutal: Remember! We have to get going to Shinzo!

Yakumo: Yes! Kutal is right. If we don't leave soon we'll never get there!

Mushra:(Mouth still full) Ya I know! Lemme finish eating first!

Something is moving in the bush behind Mushra...

Mushra: Wa?(mouth still full)

Girl: BOO!(jumps out of a bush)

Mushra: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! (spits out food all over Sago's face and falls down)

Sago: You're gonna get it Mushra!(jumps on top of Mushra and punches him)

Mushra: OOOOOOWWWW! Quit it!

Girl: Don't hurt that guy!(Slaps Sago)

Girl2:Wat the? What are you doin?Get off him and quit slapping him!(scratches Girl)

Yakumo: Stop fighting!

Girl:YEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOUUCCCCHH! Get your freakin hands off me creep!

Mushra: EVERYONE!GET THE HECK OFF ME!

Everyone stops and gets off

Girl: (runs up to Mushra) Hi! You're cute!

Mushra: blush blush um... thanks...

Girl2: Did you just say he's cute? The guy is not cute at all! Just look at those beedy little eyes!

Girl: Wat? They're not beedy! They're cool and my favorite color! SKY BLUE!

Girl2: They are not sky blue! They're a very stupid dull gray!

G:Nuh uh!  
G2: Ya huh!  
G: Nuh uh!  
G2: Ya HUH!  
G: NOOOO! And look at his hair! It's so cool and purple!(points at Mushra's hair)

Girl2: Ptttttt! Purple? Who ever heard of purple hair?

Mushra: Can you...

Girl: Well his outfit is kewl!

G2: No Way! It's all black and orange and PURPLE! Who likes purple?

Girl: I DO YOU IDIOT!

Mushra: SHUT UP!

Girl: Oooooo! His voice is cute too!

G2: Yeah right! Look at that hunk!(points at Sago)

Sago: Who... Me?

G2: He's so mysterious! With his helmet covering his dreamy face and a long flowing cape...(stares at Sago)

Girl: Hahahahaha! Don't make me laugh! his helmet probably just covers pimples!

G2: No!

Girl: And that cape! PATHETIC!

G2: No it's not!

Sago: JUST SHUT UP YOU STUPID PEOPLE!

G2: His voice is way cuter than that guys!(Points at Mushra)

Kutal: Who are you girls anyway?

Girl: Well...I'm SUKI! The gem on my head shows how I feel! I don't know how it even got there...Right now it's pink and that means I like someone...(looks right at Mushra)

Mushra: sweat sweat Why are you looking at me?...

Suki: And...I'm a human girl and I am WAAAAAAAAAYYYYY! Cuter than stupid Momo and At least I got a sense Of Humor!

Momo: I do too have a sense of humor! Like Suki said... My name is Momo and I don't know wat the gem on my head does or how It got there... I am a human girl too and I'm waaaaayyyyyy smarter than Suki and I'm cool! I also got the hots for you!(pointing at Sago)

Sago: You just get away from me!

Suki asks who the the kittens are and they tell.

Momo: And...who are you boys? wait... the cat is a boy right?

Kutal: OFCOURSE I'M A BOY!

Mushra: Wateva... My name is Mushra! I can do stuff with fire and I'm cool and the best fighter you're ever gonna see ever!

Sago: I'm Sago. I can do stuff with water and I'm am totally afraid of Momo!(Hides behind Mushra)

Momo: ;; Boo hoo!

Kutal: and I'm Kutal! I can do stuff with the earth and I love to eat, am a wonderful chef and when me, Sago and Mushra combine we become Mushrambo!

Suki: Who ever that is... now, who are you Yakumo?

Yakumo: (Kinda scared) I'm Yakumo...I'm a human and It is my destiny to go to Shinzo and bring peace between the humans and enterrens! By the way... how did you know my name?

Momo: We used to babysit a little girl named Yakumo who looked just like you a long...long...long...

Suki: and we saw a wanted poster that had some english on it and it said Y-A-K-U------

Yakumo: Okay... I get it... that's my name...

Mushra: Hey... you... wats your name again...was it... SUSHI?

Suki: (gem turns red) It's Suki and you know it! Mushra: Sushi sushi sushi! You are Sushi!(dancing aroung Suki)

Suki: Hey! The only reason I'm not beating you up is because you're cute!(stares at Mushra's hair) Ooooo! Can I braid your long purple bangs? I'll make you look like a popstar!

Mushra: Wa? No way! (runs away)

Momo: Yo! Mushroom! Get your freakin butt over here! Suki is real good at braiding hair!

Mushra:(turns around) Who you callin Mushroom, Moo cow?

Suki and Momo: Now you're gonna get it!(chase Mushra)

Mushra: (Running away) Sago! Help! A piece of sushi and a moo cow are chasing me and I'm just an innocent mushroom!

Sago: Uh huh...that's nice...(not paying attention)

Momo: Oh sure you are! What do you do that makes you so innocent?

Mushra: Uh...I protect frogs from the rain!

Suki: Hey! You do know that you're not really a mushroom, right?

Mushra: Oh yeah! You creeps! You're gonna get it!(Starts chasing them)

Suki: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Fine! I won't braid your hair!

To Be Continued

Do you like it? If you don't...Then I guess I can't write anymore... ;; oh... Boo hoo! Pleeze send gud reveiws! This is my first fanfic! () --Suki ----oh yeah...I forgot to say that Suki is me... isn't that stupid? Bi!


	2. Pranks! I love pranks!

I hope you like this chapter! Just so you know, ...means in their head, k? Bi

Chapter 2: Pranks! I love pranks!

* * *

Later at night when Mushra is sleeping,Suki convinces Momo to go with her innto Mushra's tent. There, they do something with Mushra's hair...

Momo: This is fun!

Suki: Yep!

Mushra: Take this! and that!(fighting in his sleep)

In the morning, everyone is eatting breakfast when Mushra gets out of his tent...

Momo and Suki: Heeheeheeheehee...

Mushra+YAWN+ I'm hungry...

Everyone is just staring...

Mushra: Wa? Wat are you all staring at?

Suki: Look! (hands Mushra a mirror)

Mushra: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Wat did you do to my HAIR?

Suki: I braided it! With the help of Momo ofcourse... (Smiling)

Mushra: You better get these braids off right now!

Momo: Wat ever you say!(takes apart the braids) All done!(hands Mushra a mirror)

Mushra: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! MY HAIR IS ALL WAVY!

Everyone except Mushra: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Mushra: I'm... gonna go take a bath! (runs to pond)

When Mushra is takeing a bath in the pond, Suki goes there and steals Mushra's clothes, wears them, and leaves her clothes there. She makes her hair like Mushra's and colors it purple, gets Mushra's staff and runs to the tents.

"Mushra": Look! I am the mighty Mushra and I will defeat you!(gets on hoverboard)

Momo: Oh no! It's Mushra! Wat ever will we do?

Mushra: Prepare to die human!(pretends to kill Momo)

Momo: The pain! The pain! I'm melting! Oh I'm melting!(falls to the ground)

Everyone but Mushra: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Mushra: GIMME BACK MY CLOTHES!(in Suki's Skirt and Shirt)

Everone except Mushra again: HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! You look so pretty in a dress Mushra!

Mushra: Suki! I'm gonna get you! (jumps on top of her and hits her)

Momo: Oh no!(grabs Sago's cape and wears it) I'm Zuper Girl! (pretending to fly around) And I'm saving Mushra from the evil girl in the skirt, Mushira!

Sago: Gimme back my cape!

"Mushra": Save Me Zuper Girl! Save Me from Mushira! No really! Save me! Ow!

Mushira: Gimme back my clothes!

Mushra: No way!

Kutal: DINNER! DO U WANT IT OR WAT?

Yakumo: Wat he sed...

Suki, Momo, and Mushra: FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDD!

Mushra: Hey Suki, Can I pleeze have my clothers back?

Suki: No way! They're comfy and stylish! You're not worthy of these clothes...

Mushra: Wat the heck/ Gimme them!( grabbing on to his armour)

Suki: Get offa me!(kicks Mushra in the face)

Momo: That's gotta hurt...

Mushra: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!(nose bleeding)

Suki: OMG! I am so sorry!(hugs Mushra)

Mushra: O...k... you can stop hugging me...

Suki: Okay! and no you can't have your clothes back...

Kutal: I think we'd better get some sleep -Yawn- Nite nite

Everyone goes to sleep+

Later, Mushra sneaks into Suki's tent and tries to get his clothes back

Suki:(suddenly gets up) Hands off bucko!

Mushra: How'd you know I was here?

Suki: I Saw it in my dream! you were taking my clothes!

Mushra: They're my clothes!

Suki: Not anymore! now get out before I kick your face again!(puts foot in front of Mushra's face)

Mushra: (back up out of tent) He he he... It's alright! You can have my clothes! Bi!

In the Morning+

Momo: Hey Suki? Where are you goin?

Suki: Somwhere! I'll be right back!

One hour later+

Suki: I'm back!

Kutal: you were gone?

Suki: -vain- look wat I bought using Mushra's money!

Mushra: WAT?

Suki: Just kidding! It was actually Sago's...

Sago: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT?

Suki: (bringing out 2 CUTE monkeys) This one is mine... (taking the girl) and this one is for you! (gives the boy to Mushra)

The monkeys look pretty much the same, They both look like Mushra because they had that crown -but a fakey one ofcourse- and they had hair-isn't that strange-  
that looked like Mushra's.

Suki: Mine is mine is named Musha+stoopid, i no+

Mushra: Okay... I guess mine is named Mushi... +isn't that a girl name+

Suki: I bought it for you to say sorry for braiding your hair and taking your clothes and kicking your face!

Sago: USING MY MONEY!

Momo: hey Suki, can I borrow Musha?

Suki: Sure!

Later That Day+

Momo: Sago! I need you!

Sago: wat do u want?

Momo: Musha got stuck in a tree! well... actually she's not stuck but I can't catch her! Can you get her?

Sago: Geez! Fine...(runs after Musha)

Musha: why am i even doing this for Momo? Oh yeah! SLIM JIMS! (keeps jumping and swinging away from Sago)

Sago: Com'mon! lemme catch you!( running after her)

2 hours later+

Sago -sweat sweat- here you go Momo(hands her Musha)

Momo: Thanks! (lets Musha go and gives her a slim jim)

Musha: SLIM JIM!(devours slim jim)

Sago: WAAAAAAAAAAAAT? You made me catch that thing for no reason?

Momo: Oh! But there is a reason... PRANKS ARE FUN!( walks away)

Yakumo: We really gotta get goin!

Sago: Wait! I'm all sweaty! I gotta take a bath!

While Sago is taking a bath, Momo wears Sago's clothes...

Momo: Aww man! I want that helmet! Oh well... I'll get it later...

A few minutes later+

Sago: WHERE THE HECK ARE MY CLOTHES? (wearing a leaf skirt that he made.)

Momo: Ok guys! Lets go!

Sago: GIMME MY CLOTHES!

Momo: K...(gives Sago a kimono)

Sago: I can't wear this!

Momo: Would you rather wear that leaf skirt?

Sago: um... fine... (puts on the kimono)

Kutal: On to Shinzo!( they all start walking)

And every town they went through, Everyone saw Mushra and Sago wearing girl clothes...boo hoo for them... NOT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

That night somewhere else on Enterra...+

Momo: Com'mon Suki! Remember the plan!

Suki: Yep!

And Suki and Momo walk into the boys tent and color their hair a disgusting green, not the cool green but a nasty type of green... also, don't ask me where they got the color, and Momo takes Sago's helmet and wears it.

Suki: I luv doin this stuff!

Momo: Yep!

That morning+

Mushra: MY HAIR!

Sago: MY HELMET AND MY HAIR!

Kutal: MY EARS!(Covering ears)

Sago and Mushra: SUKI! MOMO!(they run outside)

Suki and Momo: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (rolling on the ground) You guys are to easy! HEE HEE HEE

Later+ -Just so you know, Mushra and Sago still have green hair and Sago still doesn't have his helmet-

Mushra: Hey! Yakumo!

Yakumo: Hello Mushra! How are you?

Mushra: gud...um... I got something for you!( gives her a huge boquet of flowers)

Suki: (watching from behind a bush) WAT THE HECK IS HE DOIN? Momo! Get your butt over here!

Momo: Wat?(goes next to Suki and watches) WHOA! look at that boquet of flowers! He must really like Yakumo!

Suki: GRRRR... Wait a sec! I have an idea! (whispers it in Momo's ear)

Momo: I luv it!

Yakumo: Oh... -Blush- I luv it! (hugs Mushra)

Mushra: -BLUSH- you're welcome...

Suki: Now!

Momo and Suki: Mushra and Yakumo sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes luv, then comes marriage, then comes Mushra with a baby carriage!

Suki: Wait a sec! a baby carriage? AAAAAAHHHHH! They had a baby!

Momo: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Mushra: (face all red!)

Yakumo: Mushra, Why is your face red?

Mushra: Uh... Bi!( runs away)

Suki: HAHAHAHHAHA! (rolling on the ground)

Momo: We got him gud! Hahahahaha!

Yakumo: Wat... just happened?

Momo and Suki: Huh?

somewhere+

Mushra: Pssssst! Sago! Over here!( behind a bush)

Sago: Wat? (goes to bush)

Mushra: Those girls are outta control!

Sago: I know! They've humiliated us for the last time!

Mushra: Ya! I say we have...

Both: REVENGE! revenge revenge revenge Wat was that?

* * *

WAIT! 

Hi! I have a question... how old is Sago and how old is Mushra and how old is Kutal ? and is there a way to not let people e-mail you on this web site? My dad got mad that people I dun no are sending me e-mails... also... ARI! YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT STUFF! ok... bi+Suki+

* * *


	3. DUH! Revenge!

40? OH Y? o well... lets just say Kutal is 20, k? um... ya... well... I should tell u sumthin...

Suki- ok... she's 13... ya... and her weapon is a huge mallet thingie... u no... like a hammer... and and... um...ya... heh heh heh... o ya! she's perky! and has laughing issues... well... that's wat everi1 says...

Momo: She's 15... I think... her weapon is this thing that can change into any kinda weapon she wants... oh ya! she brings a video camera evarywhere and records people during their embarrasing moments... then she watches them...

ok... read now!

* * *

Sago: What should we do for revenge? revenge revenge revenge... and why does it echo whenever we say revenge? revenge revenge revenge... 

Mushra: I have no idea... to both of your questions... wait a sec. REVENGE! revenge revenge revenge... man that's cool!

Sago:...ok... well... lets see... lets put mashed potatoes in their pillows! and then it'll get in their nasty girly hair!

Mushra: ya! and when they run out screaming, we'll pour gravy on their heads!

Sago: Oh ya! Hi 5! (hi 5s Mushra)

Mushra: Lets get started! (gets started...)

Meanwhile at the pond- OMG! not..

Momo: huh?

Suki: Wat?

Momo: I have a funny feeling...(stares at nothing)

Suki: wa? wa... Me 2...(stares at nothing also)

Momo: Sumthin... sumthin...

Suki: bad... is gonna happen...

Momo: 2 us... 2nite... (they both suddenly snap outta it)

both: wat just happened?

Suki: That... that was just creepy...

Momo: uh... ya! oh well... (just goes back 2 wateva she wuz doin...)

Where eva they r-

Mushra: r u dun with dat gravy?

Sago: almost... how bout those potatoes?

Mushra: um...w8...w8...w8...w8... yep... I'm dun!

Sago: hmm... k... I'm dun 2. Lets go! (they go... not that kinda go! they go to the tents! geez...)

Yakumo: Wat r u 2 doin?

Sago and Mushra: (puts stuff behind them) nuttin! -humungo smiles-

Yakumo: Don't do anything bad! (walks away and not that kind of bad! u guys r so weird!)

Mushra: ... NOT! com'mon! (runs into the tent)

At nite-

Momo: Nite everi1! (goes into tent)

Suki: Wat she sed... (follows Momo)

Sago and Mushra: Heh heh heh... nite! -wave wave-

Suki: (in sleeping bag) nite

Momo: (in other sleeping bag) wateva...

they both put their heads down-

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
(they both run out with mashed potatoes in their hair)

Mushra: HAHAHAHA! (pours gravy on their heads)

Sago: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Suki: -tear tear- that was very unpleasant! (trying to get the potatoes outta her hair)

Momo: ya... (tastes the gravy) but it sure tastes gud!

Suki: ya! (starts eatting the potatoes)

Mushra: hey! um... just so u no... I mashed those potatoes with my bare feet!

Sago; Have u ever smelled his feet? PEEEEEEEEEEE UUUUUUUUUU! 1 time it knocked me out!

Mushra: Sure did!

Suki and Momo: OO OO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (spits it all out)

Suki: I have to wash my mouth! (runs away)

Momo: I have 2 brush mi teeth 100 times! (runs away)

Sago and Mushra: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (rolling on the ground)

Yakumo: I can't believe u!

Sago and Mushra: Wa?

Yakumo: U humiliated them!

Sago: but they humiliated us!

Kutal: 2 wrongs don't make a rite!

Sago and Mushra: wateva... (walk away)

Later-

Sago: Oh! I have a great idea! Do u still have those creepy contacts that u bought 4 no reason?

Mushra: ya... y?

Sago: We're gonna scare those girls so gud, they'll never bother us agen!

Mushra: Lemme hear it!

Sago: (Whispers it in Mushra's ear)

Mushra: COOL!

* * *

ya... um... 2 u... hooo sed be mi friend... um... ok! but don't e-mail me until I get older and I'll just e-mail u first... k? sry... the dad getting mad thing... k... thnxs 4 all da reviews! bi! 


	4. Wa? Oh Ya! Revenge Again!

Hi people of this small world! It is Suki! Sorry I took so long...My stupid computer wouldn't let me sign on... I really don't like this chapter at all but I already wrote it so too late! ya, I changed my name to Mushra-Obsessed... becuz I didn't no u cood just change ur name and email in settings so oops! So any new stories I write will beunder dat name...ok! urprobably bored ofthis already so I'll stopb4 u leave and never come back... here ya go!

* * *

Sago: k... Lets start!

Mushra: K!... (gets contacts)

Sago: (gets sum red paint)

Momo: -tear tear- how can u like that jerk? (still brushing teeth)

Suki: (Washing mouth) how can u like that creep?

:BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! OK... I'LL STOP:

Momo: Wat the heck was dat? (putting toothbrush down)

Suki: I dunno! (putting mouthwash down)

Mushra and Sago r walkin out ov da smoke from da boom thingie and are all red...

Mushra: Hey Suki... Wat cha up 2? (gets Staff)

Sago: Ya Momo...(gets frisbee wateva dat thing he has )

Momo: Wa? -sweat sweat- wats wrong with u?

Mushra: heh heh heh... (runs with staff rite at Suki)

Suki: Mushra! (dodges da hit) -tear tear- wat the heck is happening?

Sago: We must kill all humans! (throws frisbee at Momo)

Momo: huh? SAGO! Don't do this! -tear tear-

Mushra: NO MERCY! (throws staff)

Suki: (catches staff) huh? COOL! I cot it!

Momo: EEEEEEEEEKK! (Sago is throwing his frisbee at her)

Suki: MOMO! Catch! (throws her da staff)

Momo: (grabs staff and blocks Sago) oh ya!

Sago: wa? (grabs frisbee) ur gonna get it! (corners Momo)

Mushra: Ya Suki... (corners Suki)

Suki: (on the ground) -stare stare-

Momo: crap... (on the ground)

Sago and Mushra: (holding weapons above their heads)

Suki and Momo: ... -stare stare-

Mushra and Sago: heh heh heh...

ffffffffffiiiiiiiiiiiiiizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..

Oops! looks like there's a little static! heh heh heh... While u wait 4 us 2 fix dis, y don't u read this?

Suki:My name is Suki! I luv 2 par-t! i am a gir-erl, wat r u doin?

Momo: I a-am singing, And I am dancing, I really don't no, wat i-is happenin...

Suki? me neither...

Momo: wanna talk bout Sago and mushra?

Suki: Sure! but please, capitalize Mushra wen u talk...

Momo: fine... M! ushra...

OK! we fixed it...

Sago and Mushra: heh heh heh (about 2 hit Momo and Suki)

Momo and Suki: eee... (close eyes and look away)

Mushra and Sago: BOO!

Suki and Momo: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK!

Suki: wa? I'm not ded... (opens eyes)

Momo: (opens eyes) me neither...

Mushra: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (takes off contacts and then rolls on the ground)

Sago: HAHAHAHAHAHA! (takes the paint off his clothes) u should have seen the look on ur faces!

Suki: WA?

Momo: u meen dat was all a prank?

Mushra: That'll teach u to pull pranks on us!

Suki: U FREAKIN IDJIT! (slaps mushra)

Momo: YA! (kicks Sago) ur so meen!

Mushra and Sago: OW! We still get hurt!

Suki: Dat was cool though! Ur eyes were red and everything!

Momo: Ya! And u actually had ur weapons out!

Suki: but it still creeped me out...

Momo: ya... Now were even, rite?

Sago and Mushra: Yep... (shake Suki and Momo's hands)

Kutal: DINNER U PEOPLE!

Yakumo: wat he sed...

Mushra: Com'mon! lets go! (runs ahead) I freakin hungry

Sago: Wait up! (runs after him)

Suki: HEY! (runs after them)'

Momo: Why am I always last? (runs over there)

* * *

Dat was stupid, rite? pretty much all the rest of the chapters are gonna be stupid... oh well... bie! 


	5. A Holiday Inn! OMG!

Hi ppl... sry it took me so long... School STILL isn't over and I had too much homework and junk , so wateva... since this is probably the stupidest chapter you're ever going to see in your whole life, i wrote another one so you wouldn't just leave... but you still have to read this chapter!Well... hope you think it's ok... i guess... -SMILE-

* * *

They are all just walking... or riding, wateva... 

Suki: Lalalalalalala

Mushra: Shut up...

Suki:... k...

Mushra: When r u gonna go home?

Suki?

Momo: What do you mean?

Sago: Who even invited you to stay here?

Momo: Yakumo did... while you 2 were 'scheming'

Kutal: Uh... wadda bout me?

Suki: You too!

Mushra:... er...O.o

Sago:...X.X

Yakumo: What's wrong with them staying?

Mushra and Sago: nuttin! nuttin! heh heh heh... X.X

Sen: Hi!

Estee: Why is this the first time we talk in your story?

Rei: YA!

Suki: sry... I was just thinkin bout Me and Mushra... and Momo and Sago...

Hakuba: Hey! I didn't even introduce myself in da beginning!

Momo: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! YOU TALKED!

Suki: OMG! YOU CAN TALK!

Mushra:...-.-

Sago:...er...um...ya...-.-

Momo: Can I ride your scooter?(gets on scooter infront of Sago) yay! .-

Sago:...! GET OFF! (pushes Momo off)

Yakumo: Hey, how come I hardly get any lines?

Momo: cuz you don't matter..

Mushra: SHE DOES TOO MATTER!

everyone: -stare-

Mushra:...-blush- cuz she's one of da last humans on earth?

Suki:YAY! I matter 2! (hugs Mushra)

Mushra: ...-vein- GET...OFF!

Later at night and they are real tired and still going

Suki: hey! Do I see a holiday inn?

Momo: I-OMG! a hotel! (runs to it)

Mushra: Wait for me! (goes there on hoverboard)

Everyone goes to the Holiday Inn cuz they want to. They get a room and junk and blah blah blah.

Yakumo: Who sleeps where?

Suki:...

Mushra:...er...

Kutal: There are two rooms... let's split it boys and girls?

Suki: T.T kkk...

Momo: not fair...

Yakumo: That's fine with me... why are you two so miserable?

Suki and Momo: no reason...

Momo: I don't wanna stay with Yakumo! You can switch with me Mushra!

Mushra: Ok!

Suki: NO! Mushra is not staying in the same room as Yakumo!

Momo: Oh... would you rather stay with Yakumo?

Suki:If Mushra wouldn't be with her!

Momo: Fine.. I'll stay in the boys room.. I ain't staying with Yakumo...

Suki: NO! I am! I hate Yakumo more than you! You should stay!

Now Suki and Momo are fighting.

Sago: -.- um...

Mushra: ... what's wrong with Yakumo?

Yakumo: Z.Z (sleeping on da couch)

Mushra:...

Sago: I'm bored...

Momo: Hey! Where do you guy actually want to sleep?

Suki: I call infront of the TV! I have my sleeping bag! (has a sleeping bag in her hand that no one knows where she got it from)

Mushra: I guess Yakumo has the couch?

Momo: I'm sleeping in that bed over there, so I can keep an eye on Suki...

Suki: Geez! What in the world could I do? -halo over head- you don't need to keep an eye on me!

Sago: I'll be way over in this bed... away from Momo...

Kutal:... I'll sleep in the other bed...

Mushra:...

Sago: There is only one bed left... right next to Momo...

Suki: SCOOT OVER MOMO! (pushes Momo off the bed) YAY! Mushra sleep in that bed! (points to the bed next to her)

Mushra: O.o

Momo: GET OFF! (pushes Suki off her bed)

Suki: NYAH! Meenie! (gets into sleeping bag) I'm gonna watch TV all night cuz I'm da only one here who isn't tired...

Mushra: I'M NOT TIRED! And I don't wanna stay with either of you...

Kutal: I really don't see what's wrong with them...

Sago: If you don't wanna sleep, why don't you stand guard?

Mushra:... fine...

Sago: KKK! It's 2:00 in the morning so we better go to sleep... (goes to sleep)

Suki: Not me... I'm watching Zatch Bell! Oh! I love this show! (watching)

Mushra:... (leaning on couch)

Suki: DON'T GET NEAR THAT COUCH!

Mushra: Why not?

Suki: Cuz Yakumo's sleeping on it and you...you might wake her up!

Mushra:... (sits on a chair) That better?

Suki: pepperoni!

Mushra:...-.-

So Everyone except Suki and Mushra went to sleep. Instead of sleeping Suki watched TV all morning and Mushra just sat there and eventually fell asleep..

In da Morning!

Suki: Cock-a-doodle-doo!

Mushra: -yawn- Suki?

Suki: heh heh heh... I'm still not tired... (walking around in circles around Mushra and the chair)

Sago: ...-yawn- I'm bored...

Momo: Er...hi people...(in her bed)

Kutal: -SNOOR SNOOR SNOOR-

Yakumo: -yawn- morning everyone!

Suki: Let's go! I'm hungry and we gotta get to Shinzo! (jogging in place)

Mushra: (gets up) Suki... pleeze stop... -yawn- you make me more tired...

Sago: (gets up) wait a sec... (makes Mushra stand next to Suki) Ah hah!

Mushra and Suki?

Sago: I just noticed! When you guys stand up next to each other, Suki is even more of a shrimp than Mushra! heh heh heh heh heh heh heh...-snicker snicker-

Suki: -blink blink-

Mushra: -vein-

Suki:...(sees Mushra all mad)... (walks over to Sago and kicks him where the sun don't shine) -.- don't make fun of Mushra... (walks back next to Mushra)-smile-

Sago: o.O ...! ow...and I'm bored agen... (can't move)

Mushra: O.O hahahahahahahahahaahhahahaha! Go Suki!

Momo: SUKI! (walks over to Suki and slaps her)

Suki:...-vein- WAT WAS THAT FOR?

Momo: You kicked Sago in the... er... unmentionables!

Suki:... He made fun of Mushra!

Momo: So?

Suki: I HATE IT WHEN YOU PEOPLE MAKE FUN OF MUSHRA JUST CUZ HE'S A LITTLE SHORTER THAN YOU!

Momo: heh heh heh... HE'S A SHRIMP! LIVE WITH IT!

Suki: -vein- ... -sigh-... don't punch her... don't punch her...

Mushra:...?

Sago: O.o

Yakumo:... ew... did that hurt Sago?

Rei: O.O

Sen: 0.0 That must hurt!

Kutal: (he woke up) ...o.o... ew...

Estee: (looks around) I don't get it... what hurt? Why can't Sago move?

Kutal: I'll tell you when you're older... (picks Estee up)

Mushra: er... um...how about we just leave now?

Suki: fine with me Mushra! (grabs Mushra's arm)

Mushra: -.- I'm asking nicely... please get...off!

Suki: Well... since you said please... nah! (still grabs his arm)

Mushra: See? This is exactly why I hate you...

Suki: Wat?

Okay.. they left the lovely hotel and are just walking.. or riding... also, Suki is still grabbing Mushra's arm..

Mushra: -.- For the last time! GET OFF!

Suki: But you're so cute! (hugs his arm)

Mushra: I know I am... now get off!

Sago: (glaring at Suki)

Momo: (glaring at Suki because Sago is)

Yakumo: (asleep in Hakuba)

Kutal: (driving and sort of dazed)

Rei and Sen: (still shocked)

Estee: (still confused)

Suki: Mushra! Don't be so mean! I only wanna hug your arm!

Mushra: You've ben holding it for the last hour!

Suki: Well... I'm cold!

Hakuba: According to my sensors, it is 104 degrees out...

Suki: -.- Thanks a lot Hakuba...

Momo: Ew... I forgot that thing could talk... uh!

Hakuba: -vein- I do have a name you know!

Suki: -gurgle gurgle- I'm hungry... Mushra, can you get us some food?

Mushra: No way!

Suki: Fine... I'll get some...(runs into the woods)

Everyone waits...

Sago: I'm bored...

Kutal: Wat's with the bored thing?

Suki: (holding lotso food) I'm back!

Everyone but Momo! You were only gone 2 seconds!

Suki: So? MUSHRA! (drops all her food and squeezes Sago)

Sago: AAAHHH! (caught in Suki's grasp) I'm NOT MUSHRA!

Mushra?

Momo: SUKI! GET OFFA SAGO!

Suki: That's Mushra! (points to Sago)

Momo: If that's Mushra, then who's that? (points to the real Mushra)

Suki: (looks over there) OMG! There are two Mushra's! YAY! (grabs both of their arms) DOUBLE THE ARMS TO HUG! -smile-

Yakumo: -giggle- Suki? I think you need glasses...

Suki: Why?

Yakumo: Come here...(motions for her to go there)

Suki:... No way! I'll stay here with my two Mushra's!

Sago and Mushra: uhg... X.X

Momo: (pushes Suki) -vein-

Suki: AAAHH! (still grabbing Sago and Mushra's arms)

Hakuba: (his 2 arm thingies grab her and Hakuba gives Suki a very short eye exam) yep, you need glasses..Let's go to an eye doctor guy...

Suki: WAT?

At the eye doctor guys office...

Eye doctor guy: (he's really old and ugly and creeps Suki out o ya... one of his eyes are bigger than the other... ew...) O.o good morning people... how may I help you?

Suki: -stare- O.O EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK! Mushra! (grabs Sago's and Mushra's arms)

Sago and mushra: -sweat falls-

Doctor: heh heh heh.. I can see already what happened... Suki was watching TV all night because she wasn't tired... the next day she went into the forest to get some food an after about 2 seconds, she came back, saw Sago, and ran to him yelling MUSHRA! Now you know that Suki needs glasses so you came to me, rite?

Suki: O.O

Yakumo: That's true... but how did you know?

Doctor: I have my ways... evil glare

Everyone: -blink blink-

Doctor:...er... um... well... wait an hour while I make them...

An hour later...

Doctor: heer u go... (gives Suki da glasses)

Suki: O.O uh... no thanks...

Doctor: evil laff com'mon! take them!

Suki: (looks at da glasses) they look evil...

Everyone?

Suki: NO! I WILL NOT WEAR THEM!

Yakumo: (sticks them on Suki's face)

Suki: -blink blink- (looks at Sago) EEEEEEEEEKKKKKK! Ur not Mushra! (looks at Mushra) MUSHRA! (hugs him too tight)

Mushra: (manages to get out of Suki's grasp) ... (looks at Suki in glasses) -snicker- HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! NERD!

Suki: Wat?

Momo: lol... no offense Suki, but you do look like a nerd...

Sago: HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAAHAHA!

Kutal: That's not funn- (sees Suki) -chuckle chuckle- HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH!

The kittens: Sorry Suki! hahahahahahaahahahaha! You look funny!

Suki: ... T.T

Yakumo: Aww... Suki, I think you look cute! (tries to comfort Suki but her being Yakumo, only makes Suki feel worse)

Suki: WAAAHH! Stupid glasses! (takes them off and throws them to the ground and tries to break them)

glasses: heh heh heh.. you can't break me! I'm unbreakable! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Suki: -blink blink- OMG! Those glasses just talked!

Doctor: You're going crazy, those things don't talk! -evil laff- sry..

glasses: Yep! I don't talk! You're just crazy...heh heh heh...

Suki: AAAHHH! Those glasses are posessed!

Sago: no, you're just obsessed... you need medical attention...

glasses: Wear me... WEAR ME!

Suki: EWWW! NEVER! (runs away)

Doctor: heh heh heh... my plan! It's working! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!

Mushra:... -blink blink-

Doctor: um... bie! (runs away)

Later PS Suki came back and still refuses 2 wear the glasses... and they are all still going to Shinzo

Suki:... not fair... now Mushra makes fun of me even more...

Mushra: (pops outta no where) HAW HAW HAW HAW HAW HAW HAW HAW HAW HAW!

glasses: I no how you feel kid, I no how you feel...

Suki: Would you just shut up?

glasses: NEVER!

Momo: er...um...

Suki: See? I can see just fine now! That's Mushra and that's er...um... Sa-go? (pointing at Kutal)

Kutal: I'm Kutal Suki... -.-

Suki: Well, I still know who Mushra is!

Mushra: ...-sigh-

glasses: ok, I'm starting to feel sorry for you, so howwa bout this, I'm magic! -sparkle sparkle- and if you wear me for 1 day, I'll make your eyes all better!

Suki: REALLY?

glasses: sure! I'm bored anyway...

Suki: Thank you thank you thank you! (hugging the glasses) I love you so much!

Everyone: O.o

glasses: really? (lenses become hearts)

Suki: Er...um... heh heh heh? -sweat sweat-

glasses: Now put me on so you won't have to wear glasses!

Suki: Er... ok? (puts the glasses on)

glasses: It's so nice to be loved...

Suki: O.O

Everone: What just happened?

Suki: Er... My glasses like me...

Yakumo:... weird...

Hakuba: ew... you know the doctor who is so creepy?

Everyone: Ya?

Hakuba: I think he's evil... and... er...

Suki: HE MADE MY GLASSES TALK!

glasses: heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh

Rei: You mean...

Sen: Those glasses...

Estee: ARE ALIVE?

The Kittens: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK! (faint)

Mushra: ...cool... now they can bother you all day Suki!

Suki: -sigh- I got to get some food now... I still haven't eaten...(runs into the forest)

Momo: Make sure you get me an Italian BMT!

Suki: W/E!

Sago: How is she gonna get that in the forest?

Momo: Who knows... -grin-

Suki: kkk, I'm back... (has 2 BMTs in her hands)

Everyone except Momo: How in the world did you get that?

Suki: errrr...

glasses: I know!

Suki: They can't hear you...

Momo ya, They can't...

glasses: you can't either!

Momo: Yes I can!

glasses: o.O o...k...

Suki: I AM NOT ALONE!

Everyone else: ...?

Momo: gimme! (grabs the sub) thanx... (starts eattin like heck)

Sago: Hey, um... can I have an order of fries?

Mushra: and I want a big mac...

Kutal: I want ham... -drool-

Sago: Mushra, You can't eat a big mac, it would probably be bigger than you!

Mushra: -vein vein-

Suki: Uh uh, I ain't er... buying u guys anything until you be nicer to me and Momo...

Momo: YA!

glasses: And me!

Suki: My glasses agree!

Mushra and Sago: er...

Yakumo: Yes, I think that that is a very good deal boys... -grin-

Sago and Mushra: -gurgle gurgle- ...er... FINE! We'll be nice!

Momo and Suki: heh heh heh...

Suki: Wait a second... (runs into the forest)

Mushra:...aw... wat did we just do?

Sago: Hunger can make you do crazy things...

Momo: Oh! Now that you're gonna be nice to me, We can be best friends! We can go shopping, and we can get our hair and nails done, and Oo! Oo! We can buy you a new outfit! And (keeps talking)

Sago: Momo, I'm a boy...

Suki: Sry... I accidentally got and umbrella from-er I mean... I accidentally bought an umbrella...(shows them an umbrella) heh heh heh... well, here's your stuff... (gives Mushra and Sago they're food) Oh ya... (goes back and gets a wagon with a huge ham on it..) There you go Kutal!

Kutal: -drool-

Yakumo: Wow Suki, how much did that cost you?

glasses: nothing! She got them from her poc-

Momo: Shut up! (covers the glasses mouth?)

Suki: Now we're friends, rite?

Sago: Sure... wte...(eattin)

Mushra: uh huh... yep...(samo)

Momo: YAY!

Suki: PEPPERONI!

glasses: Oh Suki! I wish I were human... then I would be able to love you...

Suki: O.o

Momo: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH

Everyone else: Wat?

glasses: heh heh heh... Oh Suki! I'm so lucky yo be on your face!

Suki: 0.o

Momo: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH (rolling on the ground)

Mushra: wat happened?

glasses: We'll be together 4eva!

Suki: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! (throws glasses on the ground)

glasses: Oh... why do u hurt me so?

Suki: -vein-

Momo: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH OMG!

Everyone:... WAT THE HECK HAPPENED?

Momo, Suki and glasses freeze...

Sago: Now tell us... wat da heck happened?

Momo: heh... Su-Suki's...g..glasses...they...they... hahahahahahahahahah!

Suki: -vein-

glasses: wats so funny?

So friggin stupid! WAAAHHH! I CAN'T THINK!

Mushra: Alright then...WAT THE HECK HAPPENED?

Suki: -vein- u dont need 2 no...

The next day...

Suki: ahhh... I'm hungry agen... for Papa Jones one of a kind pizza! Bie people... (takes glasses off becuz its been 1 day and walks away)

glasses: Wait for me my love! (trying 2 move) awwww...

Kutal: hmmm... w/e

Yakumo: (drops her...er... fork) oops!

Mushra: hee hee hee... I'll get it! (gets da fork)

Yakumo: -smile- Thnx...

Mushra: -blush-

OK... I was bored... so i rote that... -sweat-

At Papa Jones...

Suki: PEPPERONI! (eats all the pepperoni)

glasses: (appear outta no where) O Suki! WAT? NO! (gets squished by people walking by...)

Suki: (still eatting) yummy yummy in my tummy!

glasses:ooo...I'll take the pain(?)... for love...XP

Suki went back to everyone else and didn't notice that her glasses were gone..

Suki: hi people!

Everyone but Mushra: Hi...

Mushra: Wateva...

Suki: -vein- ur so meen!

Mushar: So?

Suki:... ok...

glasses: OH SUKI! (gets on her face some how...)

Suki: EEEEEEEEEKKKK! Remember? I don't need to wear you anymore..wait a sec! I dont need to wear you anymore! YIPEE! (dancing around holding the glasses arms(?))

glasses: YAY!

Everyone except Momo: ...?

Suki: YAY! Lets clebrate with some pizza! (has pizza in her hand from somewhere no one knows...)

Everyone: YAY!

Sago: but you just ate pizza...

Suki: So?

Kutal: FOOD! (eats all the pizza)

This is so stupid... The Stupid end...

* * *

Wasn't that so stupid? But you better read the next chapter even though it might be stupid also... but still... not as stupid as this... ok! BIE! -Suki 


	6. WE MISSED IT! WE MISSED

Well, here's the other chapter... It's kind of weird and losing it's humor... T.T so sad... oh well...

* * *

Suki got more pizza and everyone is full 

Yakumo: OH! I know something horrible!

Everyone including Suki: WAT? (Mushra was the loudest)

Yakumo: We...we... -tears- WE MISSED VALENTINES DAY!

All the humans: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Everyone else? Wats that?

Suki: Valentines day is...is...

Momo: The day when... when people...they...

Yakumo: THEY SHOW THEIR LOVE FOR EVERYONE BY GIVING THEM GIFTS AND CARDS! IT'S A WONDERFUL HOLIDAY!

All the humans: WE NEED 2 CELEBRATE IT RITE NOW! (all faint)

All the boys: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Later when all the girls are ok...they are all sitting on the ground

Mushra: so... do we HAVE 2 celebrate this?

Sago: Ya... I mean... ya...

Kutal: It doesn't seem so bad now...

Rei: BLEAH! I ain't giving no lovey-dovey card 2 a girl!

Sen: Me neither!

Suki: Wat's wrong with giving people cards?

Momo: ya... (drinking decaf that she got from Suki)

Yakumo: It's a great human holiday! So lets celebrate!

Estee: It sounds romantic... -blush- (looks at Mushra)

Mushra: er...

Sago: But i don't like anyone!

Kutal: Me neither...

Mushra: er... wat they sed...

Suki: -glare- (stares at Yakumo)

Yakumo?

Momo: Welllll... Um... wat should we do?

Mushra: Nothing...

Sago: play cards...

Kutal: Eat some of that ham you bought!

Mushra:lemme change that 2 fight...

Yakumo: I know! We can each make one card for the person we like the most! (in thought bubble) - there's a picture of Mushrambo with sakura all around him and he's blowing kisses to yakumo- sigh Mushrambo...

Everyone?

Yakumo: um... so is it ok?

Suki: YES!

Momo: OF COURSE!

Mushra and Sago: NNNNOOOO!

The kittens: um... wateva...

Hakuba: wadda bout me?

Everyone just stares...

glasses: I DON'T EVEN HAVE HANDS!

Momo: how long have you been here?

glasses: about 2 seconds...

Yakumo: well...lets just start!

Later... Mushra and Sago are working at a table Suki gave them...

Sago: where does she buy all this stuff?

Mushra: who cares...

Sago: So...

Mushra: I don't know who to make a card for...

Sago: wadda bout yakumo?

Mushra: no...

Sago: wadda bout Suki?

Mushra: NNNOOOO!

Sago:...

Mushra: If I don't wanna make a card for yakumo, wat makes you think i wanna make one for Suki?

Sago: She's ok...

Mushra: Well I dont see you making a card for Momo!

Sago: (looks down at his card)

Mushra: (looks at Sago's card) HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! You like Momo! HAHAHAHAHHAHAA OMG! HAHAHAHAHAH... -tear-

Sago: -blush- NO! I like no one... I just like her the best...

Mushra: suuuure...

Sago: ... -vein- I dont like Momo anymore than you like Suki...

Mushra: Are you saying I like Suki?

Sago: hmm... If you think that I like Momo... and I just said that... ya...

Mushra: -vein- OH YA? WELL I'M GONNA KICK YOUR-

Where the girls are...

Yakumo: hmm hmm hmm... this is fun...

Suki: Who you making a card for?

Yakumo: (quickly covers her card) You'll see when he comes...

Suki: I bet it's Mushra...

Momo: You wanna know who I'm making one for?

Suki: SAGO!

Momo: YEP! and I know who you're making one for Suki... hmm... isn't it Mushra?

Suki:-smile-

Estee: Hi! Wanna know who I'm making a card for?

Suki: sure!

Momo: Ok...

Yakumo: Of course Estee...

Estee: Mushra! He's just so cute! -blush-

Momo: (looks at Suki)

Suki: -smile- you got that right!

Where Kutal and the kittens are...

Kutal: hmmm...hm...hm...hmmm... (thinking)

Sen: Who are you making a card for Rei?

Rei: sumone...

Sen: com'mon! Tell me! I'll tell u mine...

Rei: fine... but you have to tell first..

Sen: ok! Momo! She's so organized and is cool!

Rei: I chose Suki... cuz she's funny and cute...

Sen: OMG!

Rei: wat?

Sen: We're writing letters to girls on Valentines Day!

Rei: so?

Sen: These are...are... LOVE LETTERS!

Rei: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- oh well... (keeps writing)

Sen: (keeps writing)

Kutal: hmmm... yakumo? or Momo... or Suki? hmm... which one... hmm... I know! I'll make one for all of them! (writing)

Where glasses is

glasses: Lonely, I'm Mr. lonely! I have nobody... for my own!

Where Hakuba is

Hakuba: I'm just not gonna write one... (goes into sleep mode)

back to Mushra and Sago

Sago: DONE!

Mushra: Who do I make one for?

Sago: either Suki or Yakumo...

Mushra: I CANT MAKE ONE FOR EITHER OF THEM!

Sago: hmmm... wadda bout you draw their names outta a hat? (gets a hat and puts Suki and Yakumo's names in it)

Mushra: please get Yakumo... (about to put his hand in the hat)

Sago: (takes away the hat) Well... we both no who you want to make a card for! YAKUMO!

Mushra: but I didn't even gether name...

Sago: START!

Mushra: (starts writing)?

Later when everyone is sitting on a picnic blanket (guess where they got it)

Yakumo: So... did you all finish?

Everyone: YEP!

Yakumo: So start giving!

Everyone gives except Yakumo

Mushra: Yakumo? Why didn't you give yours?

Yakumo: I have to wait until he comes! -smile-

Mushra: T.T

Suki: yes!

Yakumo: now everone, look at your cards...

glasses: T.T i don't have one...

Hakua: me niether...

glasses: you can understand me?

Hakuba: guess so... I HAVE A NEW FRIEND!

glasses: O.o...

Suki: (looks at her card) awww... its from Rei! SO CUTE! (hugs Rei)

Rei: -smile-

Momo: OMG! I GOT ONE FROM SAGO! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

Suki: THATS SO GOOD for you... -sigh-

Momo: (runs away to read her card) EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! (runs back and hugs Sago)

Sago: o.O please let go...

Momo: (reads her other card) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWW! from Sen! You're just so sweet!

Sen: yay me...

Mushra: (reads his card from Suki) ...

Suki: (still hugging Rei)

Rei: life is good...

Mushra: ...

Sago: aren't you gonna say sumthin?

Mushra: -blush- no... (puts card down) -sweat-

Everyone except Suki who is too preoccupied hugging Rei: huh?

Sago: lemme read mine then... (reads it) oo... um... heh...heh heh... (puts it down) ok ... -blush-

Yakumo: wat do they say?

Mushra and Sago: nothing...

Mushra: lemme read the one from Estee... (reads it) hahahahahahhhahhhhahaahahaaahahahahha.. im cute... lol...

Estee: -blush-

Suki: thank you Kutal..

Momo: YA!

Kutal: -smile- even though i didn't get any...

Suki: O! (hugs Kutal) SORRY!

Momo: YA! (hugs him too)

Yakumo: I still didn't read mine...

Mushra:O.o...

Yakumo: It's from Mushra... (reads it)

Mushra; O.o

glasses: where did all the humor go?

Suki: (throws glasses at Mushra's head) That good enough for ya?

Mushra: oww...

glasses: no...

Suki: (throws a rock at glasses) that?

glasses: ya...

Yakumo: Aww! mushra! You're so sweet! (about to hug Mushra)

Suki: (slow motion) nnnnNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo! (running to Mushra)

Mushra: ...

Suki: (hugs Mushra) HA!

Mushra:... can you get off Suki?

Suki: Why?

Mushra: cuz i said so...

Suki:... ok.. (lets go)

Momo: Oh! when is the person you wrote the card for gonna come?

Yakumo: I dunno... we'll just have to wait...

Mushra:...

glasses: HUMOR! I NEED HUMOR!

Suki: (throws a printer at glasses) THAT ENOUGH HUMOR FOR YA?

glasses: i think I should stop...

Sago: suddenly, I've decided that I'm bored...

Kutal: can you shut up?

Sago: no...

Hakuba: hi again!

Momo; EEEEEEEEKKK! It's the talking Sea horse!

Hakuba: I'm so unloved...

Yakumo; it's ok Hakuba!

Suki: Mushra?

Mushra: Wat?

Suki: did you read my card?

Mushra: Ya.. it was stupid...

Suki: o...ok... T.T

Sago: you're so mean Mushra...

Estee: But he's too cute to be mean...

Suki -vein- im starting to get annoyed by you Estee...

Rei: I want another hug!

Suki: ok! (hugs Rei)

Rei: o ya...

Sen: since when did you like Suki?

Rei: Since she came...

Sen: ok...

Mushra: can you stop asking for hugs Rei? I don't think she likes it anymore...

Rei: Why do you care?

glasses: HUMOR PLEASE!

Momo: (throws a bucket of unidentifyed brown stuff at glasses) heh heh heh...

glasses: T.T

Suki: ew... I don't mind Rei hugging me! I do mind the smell of that stuff though.. PU!

Mushra: i still hate you...

Suki: (smile goes away) -vein- well the only reason I wrote you that letter was becuz I didn't want you to feel bad for not getting a letter from a girl! Not just a little kitten... (sticks out tounge)

Mushra: ya right...

Momo: I'm bored now...

Yakumo: Should we give gifts next?

Everyone: NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

That was a stupid end, but you have to wait! me evil.. oh well... LEAVE REVIEWS PLEASE! -.- please 


	7. Plz 4get dis chappie wen ur dun

OK! I finally updated! YAY! BUT! This is a STUPID! RANDOM! Chapter that I need you to forget when you finish reading.. ok? OK! now... uhh... ya...

Disclaimer: (haven't done any of these for a while...) eh hem! I DO Own Shinzo! YAY!

lawyer people: -vein- noo.. you don't... BEAT IT!

Suki: T.T ok, so maybe I don't... BUT I STILL OWN MUSHRA! MUWAHAHA! (runs away with Mushra)

Mushra: NNNNNNNOOOOOOO!

Lawyer people: -sigh- NO YOU DONT! w/e.. bie!

* * *

Ok, Suki is er...sitting... Mushra is... fighting no one... Sago and Momo are playing cards, Kutal is... cooking., the kittens are trying to help, and Yakumo is sleeping.

Suki: -yawn- im bored..

Mushra: You're always bored Suki... (kicks)

Momo: go fish... -grin-

Sago: -vein-

Kutal: yum yum yum yum yum yum yum yum yum yum yum...

The Kittens: er... yum?

Mushi: hahahahahaahahahahahahahhahahahahhahahaha I can talk!

Musha: ME TOO!

Yakumo: -SNOOR SNOOR-

Everyone: er... The monkeys can talk?

Glasses: hi... I'm bored. LETS GO FISHING SUKI!

Suki: wateva... (gets up and puts glasses on her face) bie people... (walks away)

Mushra: bie! (punches a tree) ... -tear- OW!

Suki: (runs back) MUSHRA ARE YOU OK?

Mushra: huh?

Suki: (runs to Mushra) OH! LEMME KISS YOUR BOO BOO!

Mushra: NO WAY! (Runs away)

Suki: T.T

Glasses: I thought we were going fishing! Instead you're just trying to kiss peoples boo boos... -vein-

Suki:... wateva...

Momo: AH HAH! I HAVE 17 PAIRS AND YOU ONLY HAVE NINE! HAHAHHAHA!

Sago: -vein- that's becuz we're playing a baby game.. LETS PLAY POKER!

Momo: OK! (They start playing poker)

Mushra: (hiding behind a bush) -sweat-

Suki: Muuuushra! Where are you? I promise not to kiss your boo boo...

Mushra: -sweat- (climbs a tree)

Suki: Muuuuuushra! -sigh- (walks away) why do you hate me so much? T.T

Mushra: -sigh of relief- (jumps down) CUZ YOU'RE JUST AN ANNOYING PEST! (Runs FAR away so she doesn't catch him)

Suki: huh? T.T aw... but I'm supposed to be an annoying pest... (runs after him and she know where he went because of the trail of fire. HA! She's running right over the fire, That's fun you know)

Momo: BIE SUKI!

Where Mushra is

Mushra: -sigh- (sitting under a tree and gasping for air)

Suki:-vein- I'm too mad to chase him. HA MUSHRA! I'm going to have revenge! I'm not gonna be there anymore! I'm gonna avoid you as much as possible- ok wateva.. (walks back to the people)

Glasses: GO SUKI!

Where Mushra is

Mushra: -gurgle gurgle- I'm hungry... (walks into the town right in front of him)

Guy: YO! (He has a lot of pimples man!)

Mushra: er... hi!

Guy: (walks away)

Mushra: Hmm... I wonder what it would be like to have a pimple... oh well! (Walks to a store) Hi Guy! I'm hungry...

Guy: (it's the pimple kid) Ok, what would you like?

Mushra: Um...er...well...uh...hmm... I dunno...

Guy: (sweat falls) ok...

Mushra; O! I want Mochi...

Guy: ok. What would you like with tha-

Mushra: NO! I want Sushi!

Guy:... o...k... So what do you want to-

Mushra; No, that reminds me of Suki... I WANT SASHIMI!

Guy: -vein- are you sure? -vein vein vein vein vein vein vein-

Mushra: yep!

Guy: (he tells Mushra the price)

Mushra:... THAT MUCH? YOU RIP OFF ARTIST! (Kicks him on the shin and runs away (Ok, Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends isn't exactly my fav show))

Guy: OW!

Back where the people are

Yakumo: -SNOOR SNOOR-

Kutal: Is she ever gonna wake up?

Rei: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

KutaL: WHAT?

Rei: MY BUTT IS ON FIRE! (his butt's on fire)

Estee: OMG!

Sen: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

Rei: Where's Suki?

Suki: here!

Rei: SUKI! MY BUTT IS ON FIRE!

Suki:...wow.. (throws a bucket full of water on his head)

Rei: -sigh- thank you!

Sen: where's Mushra?

Suki; -vein- NEVER SPEAK THAT NAME!

The Kittens: -shiver-

Momo: AH HAH! AGEN! I BEAT UR BUTT! Uh huh, uh huh OH YA!

Sago: (hiding his face) aw...

That night

Yakumo: -SNOOR SNOOR-

Kutal:she's been asleep all day...

Suki: Who cares.. Nite! (Sleeps)

Momo: (sleeping)

Everyone is sleeping!

Where Mushra is

Mushra: -SNOOR SNOOR-

In the morning

Yakumo: -SNOOR SNOOR-

Suki: -sweat-

Sago and Momo: Uh...

Sago: (sees Momo next to him) EGAD! (Lol)

Momo:... COME ON! I'm 36 feet away from you!

Sago: NO! 35'11"! (has a yard stick)

Momo:... -.- same difference...

Suki: -sigh- I miss Mushra...

Kutal: Of course you do...

Suki:Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh

Kutal: Uh...

Where Mushra is

Mushra: -yawn- (gets up and looks in the mirror that appeared in his hand) WAT?

Where the other people are

Suki: I sense Mushra... bie! (runs away)

Momo: (playing cards with Sago again) Bie!

Sago: Lets play, er... Blackjack?

Momo: OK!

Mushra: (comes running) I NEED HELP!

Everyone looks at him.

Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Mushra: -sigh-

Kutal: Your-your... (faints)

Sago: OMG! (falls down)

The monkeys: IT CANT BE! (run away)

The kittens: ITS HUGE! (Hiding behind their fainted Uncle)

Momo: You mean they're huge.. Hahaha

Mushra: Aw com'mon! It's not that bad!

Hakuba: DO MY FAKEY EYES DECEIVE ME? MUSHRA HAS-

Glasses: pimples...

Mushra: (his face is covered in pimples)

Everyone except Momo: EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK! (they all faint, and the ones who were already fainted, fainted again)

Mushra: T.T Do any of you know how to get rid of them?

Momo: Uh... SUKI! Heh heh heh... (the truth is, she knows, but she wants to record Mushra chasing Suki) Hey, how did you know?

Everyone stares at Momo

Momo: uh... Ya... Suki knows!

Mushra: O.o no way... I'm okay with pimples...

Momo: You know they might stay there... and Yakumo will never like you...

Mushra: Uh... Where's Suki?

Momo: She ran over that way...

Mushra: Thanks.. (runs where Suki ran)

Momo: heh heh heh.. (runs with her camera in her hand)

Sago: I THOUGHT WE WERE GONNA PLAY BLACKJACK! T.T

Kutal: Oo...

Yakumo: -yawn- what happened?

Everyone: uh...

Where Suki, Mushra and Momo are

Suki: (looking around)

Mushra:er... Suki!

Suki: EEKK! (Runs)

Mushra: -gasp for air- geez... the one time I actually need her.. (runs after her)

Momo: hee hee hee

O! It's Shinzo time... tonight is episode 9, Gyasa. I LOVE THIS SHOW! (yes, thats how long ago i wrote this... -sweatdrop-)

Ok, I'm back.. But you prob don't care... oh well...

Suki: hmm.. Is he gone?

Mushra: SUKI!

Suki:... Ya?

Mushra: I -gasp- need -gasp- help...

Suki: Ya, well too bad! (Runs)

Mushra:... -vein- GET BACK HERE! (runs after her)

Momo: hee hee hee... (follows them)

Where the people are again

Yakumo: -yawn- I'm tired.. Good morning! (Goes to sleep)

Sago and Kutal: Uhhh...

Estee: Yakumo is acting weird...

Sen: YA!

Rei: she's creeping me out...

Estee: waaaaahhh!

Kutal: It's ok Estee, it's ok... (holding Estee)

Sago: You cats are strange... wanna play cards?

Where The two wonderful humans and annoying shrimp are...

Mushra: I'M NOT A SHRIMP!

Suki: (pops outta no where) yes you are!

Mushra: SUKI!

Suki: (flys away) bie bie!

Mushra: uh... Suki! (runs after her again)

Momo: (flying also) Wow this is getting boring... LET MUSHRA CATCH YOU ALREADY SUKI!

Suki: ok! (Floats down to Mushra) Ok, wadda u waaAAHHH! (runs behind a tree)Your-your face! T.T

Mushra: ya, well.. I need help... how do I get rid of them? -blush-

Suki: OH! Wait a sec.. (runs behind a bush)(ok, she came back with lots of zit remover things)

Mushra: Uh... -sweat-

Suki: so... Lets put this junk on!

Mushra: Uh... ..

Suki: Ok, so.. Do you wanna do it?

Mushra: Uh...

Suki:... you probably don't want me to touch you're face, so do it yourself

Mushra: uh...

Suki:...

Mushra: Uh...

Suki:... uh... what?

Momo: hahahahahha! HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH! HAHAHAHAH!

Suki and Mushra: uh...?

Suki: what?

Momo:... I have no idea JUST GO PUT THAT STUFF ON YOUR FACE!

Mushra: how?

Momo and Suki:...

Mushra: -blush- wat?

Suki: Put that stuff on! Do you need a mirror? (Puts her hand in her pocket and gets a mirror the size of a-

Momo: you might want to get a mirror that actually fits in your pocket Suki. (Whispers something in Suki's ear)

Suki:.. O YA! My bad... (gets a REGULAR sized mirror from her pocket) there you go!

Mushra: Uh... thanks... (just holds the mirror...)

Suki and Momo: Umm...

Momo: I'm getting real bored...

Suki: me too... Come on Mushra!

Mushra: but... I don't know...

Suki:... O!

Momo: Sorry! Your first pimple er... pimples... uh... hee hee hee...

Mushra: -BLUSH-

Suki: I just thought you needed the stuff! Wow..and you're older than me...

Momo: well Suki, you've only had like... 4 pimples...

Suki: actually 3...

Momo: well whatever...

Mushra: can you just put this crap on?

Suki: It's not crap, crap is what Momo threw on glasses in the last chapter- uh...

Momo: -sweat-

Mushra: Um... well... just put the stuff on...

Suki and Momo look at each other...

Momo: You can do it Suki!

Suki: but he hates me, you can

Momo: but what if Sago comes and sees me touching his face?

Suki: well Mushra will like bite me or something...

Momo: He might bite me too!

Mushra: I won't bite you! Just put it on!

Momo:Oh, but remember? I don't know how to use that stuff..(runs away) bie!

Suki: -BLUSH- Ooookkk... (puts the stuff on his face)

Mushra: -BLUSH-

Momo: (in the distance) HAHAHAHHA! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!

Suki: -vein-

Mushra: -BLUSH- are you done yet?

Suki: No.

Mushra: -sigh-

Suki: (still putting it on)

Mushra: -BLUSH-

Suki: -sweat- Quit blushing! You'er making me nervous...

Mushra: The only reason I'm blushing is cuz you're touching my face!

Suki: Well do you wanna put this junk on?

Mushra:... -sigh-

Suki: (still putting the stuff on)

Where ever Momo is

Momo: heh heh heh... (recording Suki and Mushra)

Sago: wat cha doin?

Momo: -SWEAT- uh... (hides her camera) nuttin! heh...heh heh...

Sago: uh... ok! (Walks away)

Momo:... wow... (recording Suki and Mushra again)

Sago: Why are you recording Suki and Mushra?

Momo: EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK! O... um...well... just go away for now... you get your hug later...

Sago: -BLUSH- I WASNT THINKING OF GETTING A HUG!

Momo: Ok.. Well just wait for wateva you wanna do... this is juicy...

Sago: BUT WE STILL NEED TO PLAY BLACKJACK! -vein-

Momo: huh? AW! U DO CARE! (hugs Sago WAAAY too tight)

Sago: NO! LET GO OF ME! I don't care, I just wanna beat you...

Kutal: suuuuure...

Momo: where'd you come from?

Kutal: That lil old bush over there... (gets blown away by a VERY strong wind) WAAAH! (ok, the wind stopped and he's gone)

Momo: well YES! U DO CARE! I CAN SEE IT IN YOUR...uh... (looks at Sago) hmm... nope... nevermind.. -tears-

Sago: -sweat- uh... don't...er...cry.. If ...uh.. Yakumo...um... wakes up... then she'll be mad...at ...me...?

Momo: hmm.. That would be fun to record... WAAAH! WAAAAHH! -sob sob sob sob sob-

Sago: -SWEAT- OK! I LIED! NOW QUIT CRYING!

Momo:... wat?

Sago: I'm just going to leave! Ha ha ha ha ha! -sweat- (runs away)

Momo:... ?

Where the peoples is...

Yakumo: -SNOOR-

Kutal: AAHHH! (still being blown by the incredibly strong wind that went away 5 minutes ago)

Estee:...

Sen: uhh..

Rei: AAAHHH! (his butt is on fire again)

Sago: this is so boring... (lays his head on the table)

The Suki that isn't in the stupid story: Where the heck is this freakin story going?

Everyone else: uhh... who knows...

Where Suki Mushra and Momo are again

Suki: (STILL putting the stuff on Mushra's face)

Mushra: -BLUSH-

Suki: -twitch- I SAID QUIT BLUSHING!

Mushra: I CAN'T! -BLUSH-

Momo: (recording...) -yawn-

Mushra: -BlUsH- are you done yet?

Suki: -twitch- N-O! NO! YOU HAVE TOO MANY PIMPLES ON YOUR FREAKIN FACE, OK? NO QUIT ASKING ME SO I CAN FINISH! -twitch-

Mushra:... ok...

Suki: -sigh- (puts it on again)

Mushra: -BLUSH-

Suki:...

Momo: HAHAHAH!

Mushra: (gets up) WAT?

Momo: It's becoming very clear now... (Everything becomes dark and Momo's eyes begin to glow)

Suki and Mushra:...

Momo: Of course... Suki is too clueless and carefree to understand...

Suki: HEY!

Mushra:...?

Momo: That Mushra obviously likes Suki! I mean... he's blushing like... every second... I also got it ALL on tape! MUSHRA LIKES SUKI! YAY! (dancing around a campfire in a very scary way)

Suki:... -Starry eyes- R-REALLY?

Mushra! N-NO! I WOULD NEVER LIKE YOU!

Momo: Heh... HEY! EVERYBODY! MUSHRA LIKES SUKI! (goes running off to get everyone else in this show)

Everyone else in this show appears

Everyone: REALLY!

Mushra: -sweat- MOMO! I'LL KEEEEEL U! (Is about to get out his lance w/e it is thingamajig) huh?

Suki:... Inuyasha's tetsusaiga?

Mushra: (looks at the sword...) -WAT?- (looks over to Suki) Who's this... Inuyasha? -vein-

Where ever Inuyasha and those people are

Inuyasha: You're going to die, Naraku! (Pulls out Mushra's lance)... what the hell is this thing?

Everyone in the show Inuyasha:...

Back to where this story is supposed to be

Mushra: huh? tell me!

Suki: He's...he's a have demon that Momo owns?

Momo: YEP! HE'S MINE! MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE!

Sago: WADDA BOUT MEEEE!

Momo: AWW! I LOVE YOU TOO SAGO! (hugs Sago)

Sago: AAAAAACCCCCKKK!

Inuyasha: GIMME BACK MY TETSUSAIGA SHRIMP!

Suki: Um... That's Inuyasha...

Momo: INUYASHA! (runs to Inuyasha and hugs him)

Sago: (lays down to die)

Inuyasha:... er... who the hell are you?

Suki: doggy ears... me wanna touchy! (Walks over to touch doggy ears)

Momo: (starts growling like a rabid dog) MIIIINE!

Suki; aw! I dun like him or ne thing! I just wanna touch doggy ears! douzo!

Momo: IE! MINE!

Mushra: GET OUTTA THIS SHOW CREEP!

Inuyasha: Shut up wench...

Mushra: O.o WENCH? I'M NOT EVEN A GIRL!

Inuyasha: You're not? (walks over to Mushra and looks at him) well... you sure look like one!

Mushra: -VEIN-

SukI: INUYASHA! (slaps Inuyasha 100000000 times)

Inuyasha: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?

Suki: Don't call Mushra a girl please! (Smiles cutely)

Me Suki: akiaki... w/e...

Inuyasha: w/e... (walks away taking his tetsusaiga with him)... (comes back and drops Mushra's lancy w/e it is thing) Here's your... uh... weapon... I guess... (walks away)

Mushra:... can we finish this chappie? It's too stupid...

Suki: uhh ya...

Sago: yep

Momo: sure

Kutal: uh huh...

The kittens: douzo!

The monkeys: hai!

glasses: HI! and YES! END THIS QUICKLY!

Yakumo: -SNOOR SNOOR-

Suki: well... I guess we all agree... soooo

-THE END-

* * *

Ok! You have to promise me that you will forget ALL ABOUT THIS CHAPTER! It has NOTHING to do with the real stoy.. i was just bored.. ok? now Promise or NO MORE CHAPPIES! MUWAHAHAHAHA! U prob dont care, do you? w/e... but... i probably won't write anymore chappies... T.T cuz I've been doing this in secret and my dad might find out.. so.. ya... T.T

* * *

HA! FOR THE FIRST TIME IN MY SHORT LIFE!

Luciado: ya... dats do only part I like... O.o

Mushrambolover: OF COURSE IT'S STUPID, STUPID! (sry)

Mukira: I WILL! Right Mushra?

Mushra: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! (runs away)

lovelykeadeinufan: umm.. sry.. I actually have this story all planned out.. I know, how could a stupid story like mine be, but... i actually do.. wow...but... i prob won't write anymore.. so.. uh...sry!

cookiekitten: The computer is my LIFE! Yep, I Suure do...

XxMoMo'n'DaRkxX: I DID give you credit! I think.. well.. if I didn't... MOMO HELPED ME AND THE ONLY FUNNY PARTS OF THIS STORY WERE WRITTEN BY HER! ok? ok.

Mental Mess: Yes, Suki is a creepy girl with a white face from Avatar, and Momo is a lemur with rabbit ears, but Momo and I are REAL people... so, no... we're not from Avatar...

The Lord of Black Chaos: Hmm... evil furbies... HA! I'LL USE THEM TO TORCHER MUSHRA UNTIL HE KISSES ME!

Mushra: NNNNOOOO!

In my story, Mushra is... 14... because I said so... HA and Kutal will be 30 I guess...

* * *

People! Thank you for the reviews! YAYYAYAYAYAYAYYA! (me hyper)

* * *

PS. I do NOT own Inuyasha... and niether does Momo even though she says she does.. ok, bie pie! 


	8. A Shinzo Christmas

**_ALRIGHT!_**

After many months, I HAVE FINALLY UPDATED!

-Listens for claps but there are none..-

T.T you people make me sooo sad...

**Disclaimer**: I DOOOOOn't own Shinzo... T.T Sad life, ne?

* * *

Suki: Oh... (singing)

Momo: Oh... (singing)

Suki and Momo: It's Christmas time! Christmas time! Time for presents, time for joy..

Suki: Time for chocolate!

Momo: And Santa Claus!

Suki: Time for sledding!

Momo: Time for cake!

Suki: cake?

Momo: yes, cake..

Suki: Time for EGGNOG!

Momo: AND TREES!

Suki:...

Momo: CHRISTMAS TREES!

Suki: ALSO!

Momo: TIME FOR-

Mushra: Time to shut up...

Sago: Hey, you did know that there are like 15 days left until Christmas?

Suki and Momo:...

- 15 days later - (when I wrote this, there were 15 days left)

Suki: Oh...

Momo: Oh...

Suki and Momo: It's Christmas time! Christmas time! Time for presents, time for joy..

Suki: Time for chocolate!

Momo: And Santa Claus!

Suki: Time for sledding!

Momo: Time for cake!

Suki: cake?

Momo: yes, cake..

Suki: Time for EGGNO-

Mushra: Am I having a deja vu?

Sago: -.-

Kutal: no offense, but that was really retarded..

Yakumo: What are we talking about?

glasses: I'm going to California to visit my friend humor for the holidays! Come on my little flying monkeys!

Mushi and Musha: (both fly glasses to California)

Everyone: -stare-

Estee: It's Christmas!

Rei: And we don't have any presents!

Sen: Oh no! ':'

Rei: What's with the apostrophes and colon?

Sen: See? The apostrophes are the eyes, and the colon is the nose and open mouth as in saying 'Oh no!' Get it now?

Estee and Rei: Oooo!

Everyone else: -.-

Momo: But, the stupid cats do have a point. It's Christmas, and we don't even have any presents! i don't even know what Sago wants/.

Suki: O.O You're right! I have absolutely no idea what Mushra wants either!

Mushra and Sago:...

Suki: We MuST Go BaCK iN TiME!

Momo: But how?

Suki: (camera zooms in on her) I shall think of a plan! '.'

later

Everyone is just standing there.

Suki: '.'

Yakumo: What's the plan? We've been waiting here for hours.

Suki: '.'

Sago: Hello?

Mushra: (waves his hand in front of her)

Suki: '.'

Yakumo: What happened to her?

Sago: I think she did so much thinking, it put her in some sort of sleep.

Kutal: hm.. maybe some ham will wake her up..

Momo: No, ham won't work.. WE NEED RaMEN!

Kutal:.. Sorry.. I haven't got any on me... /. She'll be like this forever! T.T

Mushra: Do you have any not on you?

Momo: We have to find some Ramen!

Yakumo: But where?

Mushra: Why do we even care? She looks good just standing there-

Everyone stares..

Mushra:... because she's can't annoy anyone. Why? What did you think I meant?

Sago: Who could have Ramen? There's got to be someone...

Momo: Probably someone who ABSOLUTELY LOVES Ramen... and wouldn't give it away for his/her life..

Yakumo: Why does the person have to love Ramen, enough that he/she would die to save it from others?

Kutal: Don't you understand Yakumo? This fanfic is dull and needs some action. If the person doesn't love Ramen enough to fight for it, this fanfic will just be a piece of crap forever!

Sago: I agree!

Suki: '.'

Momo: But who loves Ramen THAT MUCH!

Naruto: Oh, I love Ramen SO much! I'd just die for it! (walks past them and straight towards the darkness of anime/manga oblivion)

Momo: There's just GOT to be someone!

Sago: Who's that guy?

Kutal; i don't know, but he looked very strange.

Mushra: and what's all this talk about loving Ramen?

Momo: O.O Did you just say a guy walked past us saying he loves Ramen?

Sago, Mushra, and Kutal: O.O (all hit their heads at the same time)

Yakumo: YOU THREE ARE SO STUPID! YOU SHOULD HAVE GRABBED HIM AND BROUGHT HIM HERE! NOW WE HAVE TO GO AFTER HIM AND WE COULD HAVE SAVED THE TROUBLE IF YOU THREE BAKAROU WEREN'T SO FREAKIN BAKA! (lol)

Boys: O.O

Momo: Ok, well lets go after him! (runs after Naruto)

Naruto: (just enters the darkness of anime/manga oblivion)

They all stop right infront of the darkness of anime/manga oblivion)

Sago: Is it safe to go in?

Kutal: I heard that some anime/manga characters that go in there never come out.

Momo: But we have to save Suki!

Mushra: (carrying Suki) Why do I have to carry her?

Suki: '.'

Yakumo: Where are the kittens!

- Where the kittens are -

Estee: (walking around)

Rei: WHOA!

Sen: What!

Rei: LOOK AT ALL THIS RaMEN!

And infront of their very eyes, a pool of Ramen. Fountains, geysers, everything you could imagine, except it's RaMEN! There were also a bunch of guys who love Ramen so much, they would die for it.

Estee: And look! There are also a bunch of guys who love Ramen so much, they would die for it!

Sen: What a wonderland! (jumps in)

Rei: WHOOPEE! (jumps in too)

Estee: (puts toe in water) OoO! It's hot! (gets in slowly)

- Back where the people who matter are. Except Yakumo -

Yakumo: hey!

Momo: Let's go in!

Sago: Is it safe to go in?

Kutal: I heard that some anime/manga characters that go in there never come out.

Momo: But we have to save Suki!

Mushra: Ok, I am DEFINITLY having some deja vus..

Momo: Well, I'm going in. (walks in)

Everyone else just stands there.

Darkness of anime/manga oblivion: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (spits Momo out) You taste like SUGAR!

Momo: Well, I AM the sweetest girl on enterra! (bats eyelashes)

Darkness of anime/manga oblivion: O.O (disappears)

Momo: NO! WAIT! I LOVE YOU!

Sago: O.o

Momo: (turns around) Just kidding:D Let's go look for someone with Ramen! (starts walking)

And they shall follow.

Suki: '.'

Mushra: Darn you!

Momo: Don't talk that way to Suki!

Suki: '.'

- in that other dimension from the last chapter -

Kagome: I'm bored.

Kikyo: DIE! (kills Kagome)

Kagome: X.X

Everyone: YAY!

Inuyasha: (looking down at the dead Kagome)... hmm.. (pokes her head) Yup! She's as dead as a doornail!

Kagome: X.X

Everyone: YAY!

Inuyasha: OH NO!

Miroku: What?

Inuyasha: Who's gonna make me RaMEN!

Sango: um.. I know how to make Ramen.

Inuyasha: GIMME RaMEN!

Sango: OK! -sweat- (makes Ramen)

Inuyasha: YAY! (grabs Ramen)

Shippou: hmm... i wonder why we're in this story in the first place..

Kikyo: Demons with that much stupidity do not deserve to live! DIE! (kills Shippou)

Shippou: X.X

Everyone: YAY!

Inuyasha: but really.. Why ARE we in this story? (holding his Ramen to his face)

Kikyo: (walks over to Inuyasha) But of course, some demons were just born that way and can't help it. :D

Inuyasha: What's that supposed to mean!

Kikyo: It just means you're stupid.

Inuyasha: Oh:D (eats Ramen) MORE!

Sango: HERE! HAVE IT ALL! (gives him an unlimited supply of Ramen) I QUIT! (walks into the darkness of anime/manga oblivion)

Miroku: MY DEAR SANGO! WAIT FOR MEEE! (runs into the darkness of anime/manga oblivion)

Inuyasha:... ok! (starts to walk away)

Kikyo: Inuyasha! (falls to her knees) My dear Inuyasha! Wait for me! I LOVE YOU!

Inuyasha: (standing right infront of her) um.. i need to go and eat my Ramen. Bye Kikyo. (walks into another dimension)

Kikyo: Inuyasha... -tears in eyes- wait... for me...

-BACK WHERE THE STORY IS SUPPOSED TO BE TAKING PLACE-

Momo: I'm bored.

Suki: '.'

Sago: We have to help her!

Kutal: Ya!

Mushra: AND QUICK!

Everyone stares at Mushra.

Mushra: And I meant nothing by that.

Momo: Well... let's just keep looking for a person with Ramen.

Inuyasha: (appears infront of them) Hey, where am I?

Momo: INUYASHA! (hugs)

Inuyasha: Oh. You're that weirdo from the last chapter. What happened to the other weirdo?

Suki: '.'

Sago: Don't you dare call Momo and Suki weirdos you weirdo!

Inuyasha: -.- Wow.. Great use of words.

Kutal: AHHHH! A DOG! NOOO! (runs away)

Sago: You're a dog? In the last chapter, I thought that you were a cat! I mean, just look at your ears!

Inuyasha: Ok, first of all, HALF Dog DEMON! Not dog, dog demon. and... not all dog ears are all floppy like those weird blood hounds..

National Organization of Blood Hounds: HEY! ATTACK! (and they shall attack Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: NooOOOOoOoOOOoOOo! Stop it my brothers! STOP!

Everyone else just stares.

Mushra: Cool!

Suki: '.'

Ok, now all the blood hounds in the National Organization of Blood Hounds (NOBL) have gotten off of Inuyasha and left.

Inuyasha: Ok! Now that they're gone, I am going to eat this unlimited supply of Ramen that I hold in my hand, right infront of the second weirdo, I mean Suki, since I love Ramen SOOOOO much, I'd give my life to save it. Yes, that is how much I love it, and I shall eat it all, now.

All the people who are not in a frozen sleep sorta thing (as in Suki) are just standing there drooling. Except Momo who is still hugging Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Oh, she is? (gets Momo off of him with pliers) Now I can enjoy my Ramen! (eats Ramen)

Suki: '.'

-Me Suki: umm... what else should I write? brain freeze.. (eatting ice cream) What?-

Momo: I feel very bored...

Sago: HEY! IT'S A GUY! WITH RAMEN! GET HIM!

So now, everyone is attacking Inuyasha..

Inuyasha: Hm.. I guess I'd better protect my Ramen.. (Gets Tessaiga) Kaze-no-kizu! (wind scar for all you English lovers)

Momo, Mushra, Kutal, and yakumo: AHHHH! (getting hit by Wind Scar)

Yakumo: X.x

Mushra: NO! YAKUMO! SPEAK TO MEEE!

Yakumo: X.x

Momo: Hey, she died... YAY!

Sago: YAY!

Kutal: YIPEE!

Suki: '.'

Momo: Aw.. too bad Suki isn't really alive to see this moment...

Inuyasha:... um... BAKURYUHA! (Backslash wave)

Everyone gets hit again...

Momo: X.x

Kutal: X.x

Sago: X.x

Suki: '.'

Mushra: (looks at all his dead friends) You killed my friends! But why didn't you kill Suki? I don't understand that...

Inuyasha:D I like Ramen.. (eats Ramen)

Mushra: -vein- That's it! I am going to avenge my friends and steal that lousy Ramen crap from you!

Inuyasha: D: My Ramen is not crap! (holds Ramen)

Mushra: Get ready! HYPER FLAME! (Ya...)

Inuyasha:...

Hyper Mushra: (Gets out lance) You is going down!

Inuyasha: Bad grammer...

Hyper Mushra: Bad spelling!

Inuyasha: -vein-

Hyper Mushra: -vein- (gets out one of those dog catching things that the dog catcher has) Muwahahahhaahaha!

Inuyasha: O.O

Hyper Mushra:P

Inuyasha: GRR! I SHALL NEVER BE TAMED! (bites Hyper Mushra's leg)

Hyper Mushra: OW! (starts hitting him with a baseball bat with a nail in it) Stop it!

Inuyasha: (losing 500 brain cells every time Hyper Mushra hits him) o.O ne-neber!

Suki: '.'

Hyper Mushra: (throws Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: Me is liking to eat cheese... (just laying there)

Hyper Mushra: Good. Now I can steal the Ramen (walks up to Ramen in Inuyasha's hand)

Inuyasha: O.O (gets up) MY RAMEN! Sankontessou! (fire reaver soul stealer, really Soul shattering claws)

Hyper Mushra: ACKK! (falls back)

Inuyasha: No one... messes with the Ramen... (cracks knuckles Inuyasha style)

Hyper Mushra: wah... I mean... (gets up) FIRE NOVA!

Inuyasha: Eekksies! (falls down)

And after many minutes of brutal fighting, the two people finally got tired and decided to sit down and have a little tea.

Mushra: (back to normal) Do you want sugar with your tea?

Inuyasha: Nah! I'm a TRUE AISAN! We like our tea with nothing in it.

Mushra: Whatever..

Momo's Spirit: MUSHRA! TAKE THE RAMEN! QUICK!

Mushra: huh? Oh.. ya! (takes the Ramen)

Inuyasha: O.O You took my Ramen!

Mushra: YuP! What cha gonna do 'bout it?

Inuyasha: I'm gonna-... hmm... i don't know what I'm going to do...

Mushra: hmm... Do you know a way to revive my friends?

Inuyasha: hmm... no... not that I can think of...

Sesshoumaru: Hello people.

Inuyasha: Sesshoumaru! (Gets out Tessaiga and kills Sesshoumaru)

Sesshoumaru: X.x

Momo's spirit: He just killed the guy who could revive us..

Mushra: Dang, there's a lot of killing in this story...

Inuyasha: MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Naraku: I made cookies! (has cookies)

Inuyasha and Mushra: O.O COOKIES! (runs and eats all the cookies)

Naraku: MUWAHAHAHA! THose were poison cookies! Now you shall all die! MUWAHAHAHA!

Inuyasha and Mushra: O.O X.x

Now, everyone is dead except for the people who aren't...

-The End-

JK JK JK JK JK JK JK JK JK

Like I'd end a story with me dead in the end.. HA! Ya right!

Since Sesshoumaru has the almighty Tenseiga, he got revived somehow and he now sees everyone laying on the ground, dead... except Naraku, so he decides to kill him and when he's done, he revives everyone, even Inuyasha because he wants to kill him himself.

Naraku: X.x

Inuyasha: O.o Hey, I'm aliv-

Sesshoumaru: Die. (kills Inuyasha with Tokijin)

Inuyasha: X.x

Momo: I'M ALIVE!

Sago: ME TOO!

Kutal: ME THREE!

Suki: '.'

Mushra: ME EIGHTY-SIX POINT FOUR!

Everyone shall stare.

Momo: Mushra! Do you have the Ramen?

Mushra: YA! (holds it up in the air)

Everyone stares as the Ramen glows.

Suddenly, an old man's face appears out of the Ramen and starts to say something.

Old Man from the Ramen: You have completed your task and -cough cough- and now-cough- you can -cough- X.x

Sago: What the heck was that about?

Kutal: Who cares! We have the Ramen! (grabs Ramen and holds it up)

Everyone claps

Mushra: umm..

Sago: uhh..

Momo: Now why did we go looking for Ramen again?

Kutal: .. er...

Everyone is just standing there.

Sesshoumaru: Well, this is getting pretty dull.. Good bye... bakabakashii...

Mushra: Were we hungry when this chapter started?

Kutal: No, it wasn't that... were we looking for it so we could help someone?

Sago: Well, maybe... but who?

Momo: Maybe it was to help us find the kittens!

Yakumo: Or to revive the dead people!

Mushra: What dead people?

Momo: I'm really confused... it's like we're missing someone in our little group..

Everyone thinks.

LIGHTBULBS GO OFF!

Everyone in unison: GLASSES!

Momo: Glasses flew away with his stupid talking monkeys..

Sago: and we wanted to get him back!

Mushra: So we went out looking for some Ramen..

Kutal: To let him smell it and miss us..

Yakumo: So he would come home!

Everyone just stands there...

Momo: Why isn't he here yet?

Sago: Ah, let's just go to sleep..

Kutal: Well, this is a retarded Christmas, isn't it?

Momo: ya... -closes eyes-... O.O CHRISTMAS!

Kutal: What?

Momo: WE WERE SUPPOSED TO GO BACK IN TIME!

Everyone stares..

Momo:... Ok.. I can't remember... go to sleep you people!

And everyone sleeps. ThE END!

OK, so maybe I WOULD end the chapter with me being dead... Oh well...

* * *

JUST SO YOU KNOW!

The little Christmas story will NOT end like this... OK! I WILL NOT BE LEFT DEAD WITHOUT PRESENTS! I mean, the kittens and monkeys and.. glasses aren't even in the end... AND INUYASHA IS DEAD:D ok.. well... MORE LITTLE REPLY THINGIES SINCE I DUN WANNA DO THAT NEW REPLY THINGIE RIGHT NOW! YAY!

**Mushrambolover**: Well of course it's random! What do you expect! YOU BETTER UPDATE SOON SO I CAN REVIVE MUSHRA AND INUYASHA!... and Miroku... even though i'm using them now... :D

**Luciado**: I have NO idea what that means! Mushi mushi is really spelled Moshi moshi... and i don't know what dou shitandai means..

**Lord Mushra**: DO YOU REALLY MEAN IT! -Blush- I FEEL HAPPY!

Mushra: eh, I'm the REAL Mushra here, and I say, BACK OFF! SHE'S MIN- forget what I just said... :D

Suki: ... :D i feel so loved.. (lol)

* * *

**OK! Bye people! ... I'm bored...**

**ok... bye... again... dang, i feel SOOO RETARDED! YAY! -sigh-  
**


	9. World Domination?

Suki-chan hath returneth!!! Aren't you all so happy...

Yeah, well guess what!! This is chapter 9! -gasp-

and guess what?!

It's gonna be the ShORTEST CHAPTER EVER!!! O.o o.O

lol

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shinzo!!!! so sad T.T

okay. read now. it's gonna be real boring, but whatever. :P

* * *

Suki: Guess what today is!!!

Mushra: uh... -looks at watch- February... 14th.. 2007... 2:23 pm. Over a year since your last chapter!

Suki:... O.O -looks at her watch- OH MY GOD YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT!!!! But that's not what I meant.

Yakumo: Did you mean that it's Valentine's Day?

Momo: YES!!! -starts break dancing-

Sago: I AM A HERO!!! -flies away-

-Everyone stares-

Kutal: I'm going to go away for this whole chapter since last time, I didn't get anything. Good bye! -leaves-

Kittens: Us too!!! -run after Kutal-

Mushra: When'd I get a watch?

Suki:... uhmm... SO.. who's here again? Mushra, Sago (if he comes back...), Momo, me, and Yakumo! Right?

Glasses: Me?

Suki: screw you -throws into the ocean-

Glasses: SUKKIIII-CHANN!! -sinks-

Monkeys: MASTER!!! -jump in after him-

Mushra: Wait a second, Suki-chan. Weren't you in a sort of dead sleeping state? And wasn't glasses off with his buddy humor in California, the monkeys flying him there? Wasn't Inuyasha laying here on the ground, dead with Naraku? Weren't the kittens in some unknown place? What's going on here?!

Suki:.. What the HELL are you talking about?

Momo: Yeah, Mushra! None of that stuff ever happened!

Sago: -flies back with his magical lampshade of unknown wonder- Come on, Mushra! Stop making things up.

Yakumo: are you okay, Mushra?

Mushra:.. I... I don't know... o.o... i guess i just need to lay down or something

Suki: You should do that! ...Sago!

Sago: Right! -picks Mushra up and throws him 50 miles away onto a pretty little bed in a tent-

Mushra: X.X (not dead, just knocked out )

Everyone stands and waits

Yakumo: shh... we can't let him know...

Suki: RIGHT!

Sago: -nods-

Momo: Haha he's so retarded

An arm is peeking out of one of the tents.

Suki: O.O -runs over and sticks it back in-

Yakumo: How can arms peek?

Suki: Yakumo Yakumo Yakumo!!!

Yakumo: Yes?

Suki: -stabs a knife into her heart and throws her into the depths of the jungle-

Sago: heh heh...

Momo:

Suki: So far, the plan is going well. Right?

Sago: Yep! The cats are taken care of!

Momo: The human's dead...

Suki: wait. Aren't we human?

Momo:... idk.. are we?

Suki and Momo ponder.

Suki: Eh, whatever. and Mushra's out of it, right?

Sago: Yeah, and the monkeys and your stupid pair of glasses are in the ocean somewhere.

Suki: -nods- Good. So far, so good..

Sago: Uh huh! -slowly walks behind Momo-

Suki:

Momo: SO! What do we do now?

Suki: hmm.. i don't know...

Momo: What do you mean?

Suki:

Sago: -sticks the lampshade on Momo's head-

Momo: O.O W-w-w-... bu... i... huh... -falls down, unconcious-

Sago: -thumbs up-

Suki: Alright! Now, our quest for world domination shall begin!!!

* * *

-gasp- it's... a... CLIFFIE!!! lol a stupid cliffy for that matter

Mushra:... you spelled 'cliffy' two different ways

Suki: Do not question the power of love!

Mushra:... what?

Suki: hey people im sorry its really boring XD BUT! it has meaning!

Mushra: i'm sure...

Suki: XP okay.. see ya next chappie! bai bai

Mushra: bye


End file.
